1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a twin-bar golf cart, and especially to such golf cart which can be folded for storage, it does not occupy an overly large storage space, and is suitable to be used as a golf cart or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The golf sport needs a very large ground, a golf kit is quite heavy; players hire caddies in formal international games, while in personal playing to strike golf balls in a golf course, a player himself mostly uses a hand-pull golf cart loaded with a golf kit.
The golf carts often used presently are mainly the golf carts each with a stem with a single bar; each of them structurally includes a stretchable main stem with a larger width, the stem is provided on the top thereof with a handle and on the bottom thereof with a lower stand; two wheels are provided laterally at the two sides of the lower stand. The stem thereby can be used to carry a golf bag. Such a golf cart with a stem of a single bar is structurally less firm; and after the golf bag is placed on the golf cart, a user feels inconvenient when he tows the golf cart by walking. And after a golf game, such a golf cart with a stem of a single bar still has a large volume when it is collapsed, and is quite inconvenient and space occupying in carrying and storage, hence this is the primary defect of such a golf cart with a stem of a single bar.
In view that the conventional golf cart needs improvement against the defect thereof, the inventor of the present invention got a motive to provide after hard study and designing a twin-bar golf cart of quite a small volume, small weight and being convenient for carrying and storage.